world_of_warcrapfandomcom-20200215-history
Cyro
Cyro Cyro is a minor antagonist in the RP lore right now, but this is likely mostly because he's only appeared so far in 1 Solo RP session involving Galaxion. Compared to the other villains Cyro isn't that evil compared to them as he doesn't seem as blood thirsty as some of the others are, but he was revealed to have betrayed his Gods. In terms of his appearance he wears orange clothing, and has a bandage around his eye (which could hint there's something wrong with it). His appearance does change when he's younger since he seems less injured, and he doesn't have any bandages around his eye. Impact in Lore At some point Cyro was created by the Gods, but later betrayed them for unknown reasons as of yet. This made the Gods create Aurora, in order to kill Cyro. However, instead Aurora was mind controlled by Cyro. So far many years he worked for Cyro, until he was freed by Weegee and his friends. Cyro was seemingly killed, but it was revealed he survived. And for an unknown span of time he was hunted by Aurora. He eventually fought with Galaxion, and was pretty clear he was winning against Galaxion. Even being teleported very close to the sun which only made him even stronger, then before. However, eventually the fight was brought to an ice planet, which actually had weakened Cyro. Although, Cyro used his Younger State which melted all ice on the planet, and turned the planet into a massive ocean. He then nearly kills Galaxion by firing a massive fire ball at Galaxion, but this causes Galaxion to activate his State of Beyond ability. The fight seemed equal, so Cyro decided to combine his Younger State with his Solar form. Although, Aurora came and assisted Galaxion in fighting Cyro, but Cyro was still stronger then both of them combined. However, since Galaxion was constantly evolving in the fight. They successfully overpowered Cyro, but he was shown mercy by Aurora who had allowed him to teleport somewhere to safety. Abilities Cyro has been shown to absorbing suns to becomes stronger, in fact even being near a sun would still make Cyro stronger. He's also able to control his age which would show how he gained his Younger State. Another thing about Cyro is that most of his attacks is basically fire related. This isn't an ability, but it's worth noting but Cyro can never be healed which means whenever he takes damage or gets injured. He permanently loses power in the process as well, he could regain his lost power by controlling his age or absorbing suns. Relationships * Gods Cyro was created by the Gods, but he later betrayed them for reasons as of yet are, currently unknown. In order to combat Cyro, they created Aurora to kill Cyro. Although, that didn't end very well and instead Cyro mind controlled Aurora to work for him instead. Cyro is currently plotting against, the Gods. * Aurora Aurora was created for the sole purpose of killing Cyro, but when he tried fighting him for the first time he ended up getting mind controlled by Cyro. And for many years he worked for Cyro, until he was freed by Weegee and his friends. He then hunted Cyro for an unknown period of time, and found him fighting Galaxion. So he helped Galaxion in fighting him, but in the end he spared Cyro by letting him teleport away to safety. * Galaxion Cyro is enemies with Galaxion, as Galaxion did insult Cyro and even started the fight with him in the first place. However, he was later beaten by him with the assistance of Aurora. Although, he and Aurora did let him live in the end when they allowed to teleport away to safety. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Villains